scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer Lori Loud
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoofs of 1989's Disney film "The Little Mermaid" Cast * Lori Loud House as Ariel * Bobby Santiago House as Prince Eric * Tuck Carbunkle Life as a Teenage Robot as Flounder * Wander Over Yonder as Sebastian * Zig and Sharko as Scuttle * Lynn Loud Sr. House as King Triton * Sedusa Girls as Ursula * Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Flotsam * Nicolai Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Jetsam * Mr. Green Powerpuff Girls as Grimsby * Rat Modifyers as Chef Louis * Bunsen is The Beast as Max * Wendy Corduroy Falls as Carlotta * Leni Loud Loud House as Adelle * Luna Loud Loud House as Alana * Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil as Andrina * Teodora Quest as Aquata * Jenny Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot as Arista * Enid K.O. Let's Heroes Be as Attina * Jeff The Spider Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Harold the Seahorse * Vicky OddParents as Vanessa * George the Doorman to the Wayne as Priest * Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco Home for Imaginary Friends Hector Coco and Francoer Monster in Paris as Sailors in Fathoms Below * Sharptooth Land Before Time as Glut the Shark * The 7D and Ponies Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Jig Dancing Sailors * Butler Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle People of Townsville Powerpuff Girls and Mungs Daal Chowder as Sailors during Storm * She Ra, Huntress Wizard and Roberta as 3 Washerwoman * People of Gravity Falls Falls and People of Video Games K.O. Let's Heroes Be as People of Danish Gallery Trailer/Transcript Scenes * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 1 - Fathoms Below/Main Titles * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 2 - Wander's Concert [Daughter of King Lynn Loud Sr.] * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 3 - Lori at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 4 - Lori Meets Jeff The Spider * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 5 - Sedusa Watches Lori * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 6 - Part of Your World * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 8 - The Storm * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 9 - Bobby is Saved [Part of Your World Reprise] * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 10 - Under the Sea * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 11 - Lori's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 12 - Sedusa's Lair [Poor Unfortunate Souls] * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 13 - In Bobby's Kingdom * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle [Les Poissons] * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 16 - Kiss the Girl * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 17 - Sedusa Takes Charge * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 20 - Sedusa's Wrath * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer Lori Loud Part 22 - End Credits Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs